my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 49
The Practical Exam Zenji stretched as he walked toward the stadium, standing between Griselle and Joho. "Man, I'm pumped for these practicals. We're gonna be doing something other than fighting robots from what I can tell. Those written tests were boring, and surprisingly easy for me, but nothing can prepare you for the rigors of true combat!" Joho smacked him in the arm. "Jesus Christ, calm down!" Griselle was about to make her own comment, before she was interrupted by a student. At first she was left stunned, the blond & black hair was new on him, leaving her questioning his identity for a quick second. Kinzoku walked up to the trio, quickly getting ahead of them before rotating, facing them while walking backwards. "That's right Zenji! Gotta get pumped for a fight if you're planning on winning." "What's with the new colors?" Griselle asked, referencing Kinzoku's new choice of hair color. "Oh this?" Kinzoku ruffled his hair with his free hand, "Just looking to try something new, like it?" "It's not horrible." Griselle responded, blandly so, maybe she should try to shake it up a bit? She was already rather skilled when it came to all other areas of hair styling and management, but she hadn't dared entered the territory of hair dye. Kinzoku took the compliment, he and Griselle maybe didn't have the best relationship, but it was clear the two could at least hold a casual conversation together. He gave Zenji a cunning smile, pulling him aside for a quick second, "So, you and Hideaki seem close. Maybe you should dye your hair one day, always nice to step out of your comfort zone. Ladies love a confident bloke" He then released Zenji, moving on ahead, allowing the three to discuss whatever they had been before hand. “I like my hair the way it is,” said Zenji. “Not just the hair, but the rest of me too. You think I’m attractive, right girls?” “11 out of 20 in the class,” said Joho. Miranda was nothing like the others, having skipped a lot of school for extra training and recovery time with Kiba, she felt almost like an outsider. She seemed to vibrating on the spot as she couldn't help but shake, her teeth nearly chattering. Her breath was loud and she felt faint. Why was so she scared? she kept asking the same question over and again in her head. She had practised day and night for this and now... Miranda shook her head and swallowed her nerves. She was wearing a new suit, she had new plans, new moves and a new self. The last thing she needed to do was doubt in herself, Kiba would be ashamed of her if she couldn't do the test. Miranda nodded to herself and wobbled forward a little. Griselle ignored Zenji's question, walking up to meet Miranda. The two hadn't talked much outside of lunch in quite some time. For reasons, they were always doing things completely different from the other. It didn't help that Miranda was frequently absent recently, and that wasn't like her. "Hey Mira, what have you been up to lately?" Stepping towards the stadium, Jikan didn't know who he was gonna be paired up with and whomever he was with, hopefully, they could use their Quirks in tandem to ace this Exam. Regardless, deep down in his mind, he still remembered the slap his mother gave him, causing him to shudder a bit as he looks towards the ceiling. Speaking softly to himself, a message for his father, he looks down, over to his classmates and nods before he would begin to do some stretches to prepare himself for when he would need to take his Exam with his partner. As the students walked towards their testing area, they encountered the rest of their teachers, all lined up, with Isan in the middle. Save for Isan, all of the teachers were in their Hero costumes. "Hello kids," said Isan, "I hope you all prepared for your final exams. You've probably been wondering what the practical was going to entail in the first place." He gestured towards the teachers standing around him. "Today you'll be fighting us!" The students all stood in shock as they watched the assortment of teachers stare them down. "I was not prepared for today..." mumbled Zenji. "Each of you has been paired up to fight against one of us teachers," continued Isan. "Even so, we are aware that fighting against us won't be a fair fight, so we also received these weights." He attached one of them to his arm. "They add half our body weight to our mass. Now then, here's the match ups." He took out his usual hologram, showing the students who they'd be fighting against. # Griselle Hideaki and Tali Shimamura vs Eki Yoiowari # Jack Daniels and Leonid Petrov vs Heather Lyton # Akira Wareashi and Miranda Amastacia vs Li Jie # Dante Shimamura and Zenji Kaisei vs Atem Moto # Isabella Flynn and Midori Crane vs Hana Tojima # Jikan Yameru and Aiko Kowareta vs Kai Megane # Rei English and Mickey Tutone vs Mimir Gashadokuro # Izanagi Kiyoshi and Jirou Tezuka vs Kazuya Tachibana # Joho Gijutsu and Saori Yamamoto vs Rai Hikaru # Kinzoku Kusari and Ryuji Adachi vs Isan Jooryoku "Everyone split up into your pairs. I'd recommend strategizing with your partners before we get started. Except for Griselle and Tali. You two, head to the waiting room." Zenji walked over to Griselle before she headed off. "Good luck." He gave her a peck on the cheek.